Usa Hannyaji
| image = | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Suisou Academy | previous affiliation = Suisou Student Council | previous position = Treasurer | abnormality = Erotic Pierrot | manga debut = Volume 15, Good Loser Kumagawa | anime debut = Episode 24 | japanese voice = Rumi Ookubo | image gallery = yes }} Usa Hannyaji (般若寺 憂, Hannyaji Usa) is the former Student Council treasurer of Suisou Academy. Personality Hannyaji appears very loyal to her president, Aki Jakago, preparing to attack Saki Sukinasaki when the latter uses her Error Message Plate on the former. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 19 Appearance Hannyaji has pink hair, tied up in two pigtails, and pink eyes. She is much shorter than the rest of the Council, and wears the standard women's uniform of Suisou Academy, along with an armband signifying her position in the Student Council. After leaving the Student Council, she no longer wears the armband. Plot Good Loser Kumagawa Hannyaji is in the Student Council office when Misogi Kumagawa arrives. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 12-13 She watches on as Jakago demonstrates her ability on Sukinasaki. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 15 Hannyaji tries to attack Sukinasaki when she uses her Error Message Plate on Jakago, but gets taken over herself. Later, the Student Council surrounds Kumagawa in an empty classroom. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 21-22 Like the other members, Hannyaji is confused when she tries to remember why they attacked Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 24 Along with the other members of the Student Council, she is defeated by Kumagawa before she can even use her ability. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 26-28 After Fude Ezumachi returns to the school and begins changing the colors of almost everything, Hannyaji is shocked by the emerald-green classroom interiors, and compares them to The Wizard of Oz. When Iya Renpei compares the orange tap water to Ehime Prefecture, Hannyaji and the others tell her she is wrong. Medaka Box Abnormal anime; Episode 12 After one month of Kumagawa's term as Student Council president, Hannyaji is controlled by Sukinasaki, along with Suisou Academy's former Student Council and several other students, to surround Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 11-12 Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 18-19 Despite their overwhelming numerical advantage however, Hannyaji and the others are instantly defeated the moment Sukinasaki turns her back. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 25-26 Equipment Weapons Specialist: Hannyaji has been shown wielding a coping saw. However, given that she has never been shown to wield one before, it is possible that she only used it due to being mind-controlled by Sukinasaki. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, page 12 Abilities Abnormality Erotic Pierrot (下劣な大道芸, Erotikku Piero): A skill that manipulates lust. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 26 Its usage has not been shown. Trivia *When translated from kanji, Erotic Pierrot means Vulgar Street Performance. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Abnormal Category:Suisou